Late Night Arrival
by CrystalNight1
Summary: Oh. She's fingering herself, he thinks, his arousal suddenly surfacing and becoming more intense. "I should get home earlier more often." /One-shot;Smut/


**A/N: I hope you guys enjoy this one-shot as much I enjoyed writing it ;)**

**REVIEW and tell me what you though! It would mean a lot to me :3**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own _Degrassi._**

* * *

><p>"Ah, Eli," she breathes out, her fingers going deeper and deeper into her core. She shifts, her legs shaking beneath her. Biting her quivering lower lip, she imagines his fingers playing around with her intimacy. She imagines <em>him<em>; in all his glory, sprung free from his constraints. She imagines his member vividly and she rests her shoulder against the wall of her shower, her whole body convulsing. Fluttering her eyes closed, she gasps out, and puts two of her fingers into her mouth as her other fingers keep playing with herself.

_Taking a shower seems quite useless at the time, _she manages to think, as she kneels under the showerhead and cries out his name.

* * *

><p>Eli opened the door to their house and huffed, putting his luggage on the floor next to the door. He's tired, he wants to drink water and he can't think straight as he blinks and begins to walk towards the stairs when he hears a loud screech. He is suddenly awake and alert and he keeps walking up the stairs, his breath hitching in his throat and he then hears a throat moan and he bites his lip and growls. <em>Is she… cheating? <em>He laughs quietly at himself, because, in all honesty, _Saint Clare_ wouldn't be one to cheat. Nevertheless, he's frightened as he walks into their room and hears the moans emitting from the bathroom. The shower is on. Steam is everywhere in the air. The air around him is sticky and he feels like he's about to start sweating.

He opens the door to the bathroom and behind the curtain of steam, he sees her in all her glory. A naked goddess. She's moaning out his name and he blushes at this. She's so beautiful, he thinks. Taking several steps towards the shower, he can see her more clearly. Her breasts are perky and large and round and absolutely perfect. She's kneeling on the floor, the warm water dripping down her face, in between her breasts until it reaches her -

_Oh, _he thinks, his arousal suddenly surfacing and becoming more intense. _She's fingering herself._

He's staring at her masturbating and it's a turn on like he never thought it would. He didn't think she masturbated. Maybe he wasn't enough to feed her needs? He shook his head, his eyes becoming foggy with want. He wanted to envelop his mouth around one of her breasts and finger her himself but he remained still, his arousal making him uncomfortable. She yelled out his name as she came and she fell on the ground, the water splashing on top of her convulsing body with ecstasy. Her eyes opened slowly and a blush made its way to her round cheeks and Eli looked away, scratching the back of his neck like a child.

"I - I'm sorry, I didn't mean to -"

"No, stay," she calls out to him, and he blushes and shifts and all of a sudden she's standing up under the shower head, her knees shaking. "Take a shower with me?" She asks, but he nods his head in negation. Her eyebrows raise at this and he walks towards her, dropping off his leather jacket on the marble floor and he reaches into the shower, cupping her breast, and she moans, her tongue sticking out to lick his lips. He responds eagerly at this and pulls her out of the steaming water, and her arms find themselves wrapping around his neck.

He grabs her legs and wraps them around his waist and lets her sit on the counter of the small bathroom and he humps her through his jeans and all she can think now is, _fuck me, Eli. Fuck. Me._

Her back arches and her hands hit the mirror behind her and Eli rests his head in the crook of her neck. His long hairs on his head tickle her skin and she sighs, his hips stopping their action. His lips part, and his tongue dart out, and he sucks on her sweet part. Azure marbles roll to the backs of her head and both of her hands are clutching his dark locks and his name rolls out of her tongue like silk.

He suddenly gets a hold of her hips, and he moves her away from the counter, her legs clutching onto his torso as his lips move down to envelope her large breast. They crawl on the bread slowly, his lips never leaving her soft, opaque skin. She's underneath him and she can sense his arousal when he pushes his hips harshly against hers.

She moans and writhes beneath his body and he suddenly stops. She mewls out and bites her lips, anticipating his next move. Suddenly, he gets a hold of her hand and puts it on top of her center and she blushes, raising her eyebrows at him.

"Wh-what are you doing?" She stutters, biting her lip.

"Continue where you left off, Plath. Entertain me," he breathes out, and gets up and moves away from her.

He's standing in front of the bed and in front of her naked body and she feels embarrassed all over. Her hands are on herself and she feels as if she's going to explode with uneasiness. He was staring her down like if she was his pray and it felt somewhat arousing.

Eli sighed out, and unzipped his pants and undid his belt. He then pulled down his pants along with his boxers and let himself free from any constraints. Her legs parted at seeing him in all his glory, and her fingers began to play with her clit and his eyes narrowed at her.

He pulled his shirt over his head, took off his shoes, and crawled back on to the bed and stayed next to her as she masturbated and moaned loudly.

"Oh my god," she breaths out, her eyes closing in ecstasy.

He moans at her facial features and he gets a hold of his cock and begins to masturbate himself. They are both shuddering and moaning each other's name out and the first to reach their high is Clare.

She bites her right index finger as her other fingers are coaxed with her own fluids. Eli's jaw drops at her climaxing and he breathes heavily, almost panting. He could feel his own release reaching soon and he twists his cock painfully good. Clare moans, her hips thrust up, and her fingers are shoved inside of her once more.

Their lips meet, and fireworks go out. A tingling sensation washes over Clare and she's climaxing like never before. It's wave after wave that crashes onto her and she feels as if she's going to die with pleasure.

"Eli," She moans, "Imagine your cock in me," she half yells, as another climax drowns on her.

He curses under his breath and kisses her once more, their tongues meeting inside their dark caves. They moan in sync and his release is very close. She pulls her fingers out of her center and then grasps his cock and he shudders in delight, muffling his moan by kissing her harsher and more zealously.

Clare is shaking all over and she wants him to get inside of her urgently. She begins to twist and pull on his cock and he's moaning into their heated kiss. She breaks their kiss to whisper something coy in his ear.

"Come for me, Eli," she mutters, twisting his cock. He whimpers at her words and shoves his cock into her hand.

With one last twist, he comes and she smirks at him devilishly and brings her hands up to her lips. Her hand is covered in his and her fluids and her tongue darts out to lick it clean but before she can taste him and herself, his tongue is all over her fingers and hand.

She moans loudly at what she sees unfold in front of her. His eyes are closed, his cheeks hollowed, as he licks her clean. His dick is close enough to her intimacy that she can feel the warmth radiating from the tip. In someway, she manages to push her hips to his and their intimacies are touching, and he's rubbing her clit with his member, making her go insane.

"Slower," he pants, and kisses her neck. "Let's go slower," he suggests again.

Her legs rap around his waist on their own accord and try to pull him closer to her so she could feel him in her for only just a bit. Hands on her hips, he stops her and stares at her. Eyebrows rise and a grunt escapes his lips.

"What is it?" She asks curiously and he kisses down her body, making her shutter in excitement.

Before she knows it, she is coming in his mouth, his tongue licking her clean but he keeps going after he umpteenth climax. Her legs are situated around his neck, his hands on her inner thighs, parting her legs open. Her hands are on his soft, dark locks of hair, pushing his face closer to her.

His tongue is everywhere and she can't breathe because of the pleasure. She's moaning and mewling and everything is going too fast for her own good. She comes again and begs him to stop.

"_Please,_" She moans. "It's too much, Eli!"

But to no avail, he pulls her closer to him, his tongue and fingers making her feel things she shouldn't be feeling. And she _loves _it.

After many more rounds at it, he licks her fully and crawls up her body to kiss her full. Once they part, he's smirking down at her childishly and her lip is bruised for biting it so much and her eyes are dilated, her face flushed, her breasts erect, her intimacy swollen. He smiles at himself and notes that she looks beautiful in her after glow.

Sweat is dripping down her body and her left hand lies on top of her chest trying to steady her erratic heartbeat. Her eyes never waver from his and he's just staring at her and she feels like a statue.

Opening her mouth to speak, Eli cuts her, "Um…" he starts, scratching his cheek. "You still… want to continue?" He asks shyly, and with this he's pushed on his back, her on top of him, her legs on either side of his waist and her hands on either side of his face.

She realizes he, too, is sweating, and the soft glow from the moon enhances the color of his eyes and he looks _stunning_. He's smiling at her, and her hands move to his chest and begin to play with his nipples. He arches his back at her gentle touch and she flushes deeply, her eyes wondering off to the darkness of the room.

Her hands wander south some more and she's grasping his full length and her face nears the tip and he groans at the feeling of her breath fanning over him. He clutches her curly, auburn hair and pulls her face up, her eyes blinking at him.

"You don't need to," he forces out. "Really, you don't."

"No. No I want to. I want to reciprocate. Can I?" She asks timidly, and with a smile, she nods, her head coming in close contact with him.

He shudders when her lips part, her tongue darting out to lick the tip like if she were a cat. She's sucking, her cheeks going hollow. Fingers grasp curly hair and he's moaning out in euphoria, his eyes closed shut punitively. Her teeth scrape the base of his cock and her hands fumble with his balls, making his torso snap up to sit.

She's kneeling in front of him, her mouth all over him, and his hands go to her rear, grasping her cheeks and massaging the mounds. A moan erupts from the back of her throat as his hands touch her near her sensitive area. She's moaning against him and the vibration makes him see stars.

His moans keep getting louder until he starts to curse under his breath, "Fuck, Clare."

She hums in delight, moving her mouth away from him with a popping noise. He's gasping at her, and their lips are all over each other in an instant.

Parting, she smiles and is pushed on her back. Both her arms and legs spread for him to fit in between and they keep kissing, their lower bodies rubbing against each other softly. Her ankles lock behind his waist and push him closer to her, his chest rubbing against her breasts, making her moan and break their heated kiss.

Kissing her, he slides inside, and she's holding on to him as he moves gently. Her left leg falls on the mattress and his right hand gets a hold of it and parts it, spreading her nether folds even wider. Their eyes never waver from each other as he moves inside her and he smiles at her.

* * *

><p>They are sweating and panting and trying to catch their breaths as Eli is stopping his movements and his hand is on one of her breasts, groping her. He moves out of her, and lies next to her, kissing her cheek softly afterwards.<p>

"Eli?" She starts inquisitively, looking at him.

"Yeah?"

"Would you take a bath with me?"

He smirks at her and she blushes.

"I should get home earlier more often," he muses, her blush becoming more pronounced as he carries her to their bathroom.

"Pervert."


End file.
